


kiss & tell

by turnyourankle



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnyourankle/pseuds/turnyourankle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accidental incest... or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss & tell

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yet another super old finished wip that stems from a convo with Krissie, and a picture completely unrelated to the one in the story. Many thanks to [](http://lovebashed.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lovebashed.livejournal.com/)**lovebashed** for looking it over  <33\. Completely made up!

  
"Gerard." Gerard looks up from his comic to face a very sober-faced Ray.

"...Yes?"

"Gerard. Gerard please be honest." Ray lets out a deep sigh. "Did you make out with Mikey yesterday?"

Gerard is stunned silent, involuntary eye twitching setting in. Mikey's lying next to him, face digging deeper into a coffee stained pillow; he's perfected the fetal position on the thin couch, and Gerard stabs his finger at his shoulder.

It takes a few violent pokes before Mikey catches up, tipping over into a sitting position and blinking. He blinks slowly, keeping his eyes closed for a few seconds before he opens them again and says, "Huh? I'm seriously hung over right now. Do not mess. With. My. Head."

Gerard's response is more fervent, he spits out, "No way, ew."

"Really." Frank quirks an eyebrow. "You sound awfully sure of that."

"Yes well, it's not like I was drunk. I may have made out with _someone_ but it was not Mikey. There are many skinny kids with bad hair!"

"H _ey_ ," Mikey protests, voice sharp. He looks slightly more awake.

"It looked a lot like him," Bob says oddly calm. It looks like he's filling in a crossword.

"They _all look the same_ in that environment!" Cortez snorts.

" _HEY._ " Mikey's definitely awake now. "Where are m'glasses. I need to see you if I'm gonna hit you."

Gerard ignores Bob and turns toward Mikey, trying not to flap his hands. Flappy hands are his tell. " _They_ all look the same, you don't. You're a beautiful unique snowflake."

"Wow. That's kinda gay," Frank says, and Gerard narrows his eyes at him.

Mikey's not amused, and his head hurts a lot. "Is that sarcasm, Gerard? What did we say about sarcasm?" He's getting somewhat bewildered too. He knows he made out with someone that was not Pete Wentz. He should stick to Pete: he's easier to identify in crowds, no room for error there.

"You know, going for someone who looks like your brother has some implications too. Have you thought about that?" Bob looks up at them, a fleeting glance going from Gerard to Mikey and back again.

"Unless I see some sort of photographic evidence, Freud, I'm not even going to acknowledge this obvious ploy for power."

"Power of what, exactly?" Mikey asks.

"Who's side are you on? "

Frank fake gags. "Dude, no pictures. Pictures are bad. I may stab myself in the eye if there are pictures."

Mikey feels like he should be insulted. He says, "I feel like I should be insulted."

"Actually, I think my camera may have caught something," Ray says, pondering.

Frank lets out a groan. "I am going to shank you I swear. Why would you do that, why, why, _why_?"

"Dude you are officially off kitchenette duty." Ray scrambles through his bag for his camera.

"Because he actually has a camera, maybe," Bob says, collecting the ball point pens from the table, hiding them in his pocket. "'sides, no one's making you look at them."

 

*

 

"My hair doesn't even look like that anymore," Mikey says squinting at the display, once Ray's done wading through four-hundred pictures of blurry landscapes through bus-windows and feet and amps in different lights.

"I don't know, it kinda looks like it now," Cortez proffers. His smile looks way too wicked for him not to be involved somehow.

"I haven't had time to fix it, jerk."

Cortez hands the camera to Gerard.

"That's not Mikey! Mikey does not have a mole there!" Gerard points at the display

"Wow, wow, wow. TMI, dude." Frank throws his hands in the air.

Gerard frowns at Frank. "I swear on that mole it can not be Mikey! The mole is proof okay!"

"Hmm." Ray looks closer, eyebrows knotted as he dusts off the camera. The presumed mole lands on the table.

Mikey moves his face an inch away from the display, says, "Man, kissing up close looks icky.

"It is zoomed in about five-hundred percent." Ray shrugs.

"Your face is all scrunched up, Gee!"

"It's. Not. Me," Gerard says, ignoring Mikey's amusement.

"So that's your defense now, huh?" Bob asks.

Ray says, "Mikey has a point though, his--the dude's face is really all scrunchy, you can't really tell who it is."

"You should make out with someone," Cortez says, "s'only way to know for sure."

Mikey's the first to say, "Not me!" quickly followed by Cortez and Ray.

Frank looks up from his pop tart at five faces silently staring at him. "Wait, what?"

Ray shrugs, 'fro inkling towards Gerard. His subtlety unmatched.

Frank's mouth is still full of un-chewed crumbs when he says, "No _way_ germs! Tons of germs!"

"Excuse me. You don't know what you're missing." Gerard aims for dry, but ends up sounding self-pitying. "I feel like Laney Boggs." Mikey rolls his eyes.  
  
"Come on dude, I can't do that! If I kiss Gerard and he kissed Mikey, does that mean I half kissed Mikey?"

Bob clears his throat, says, "You do realize incest isn't contagious, right? You don't even have siblings."  
  
"Whatever."

Gerard's face is turning red, and his comic is rolled up in his fist. "No one is kissing anyone, okay? Like usual."

"Except you and Miiiii-key," Frank drags out the 'i' syllable before spitting out a hysterical cackle.

"So that's what you mean with keep it in the family, huh," Ray says, and ducks, hair bobbing in tune with his laughter.  



End file.
